Through the Looking Glass
by Co chan
Summary: ONESHOT following The Past Can Haunt You. This is a look through Kenshin's eyes at the whole ordeal and what went horribly wrong. KK BT


Okay guys, here is the Kenshin POV linked with **The Past Can Haunt You** that so many people were hankering for.

Hope it helps a few of you fill the gaps.

Co chan

_DISCLAIMER_

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor am I responsible for Kenshin's sometimes mental instability...

**Through the Looking Glass**

_Italics - Battousai_

__'...' thoughts

"..." speech

Kenshin woke feeling groggy and disorientated. He looked around the room expecting to be in his sleeping quarters. Instead he discovered he was being restrained by a pair of strong arms. He went to look at his captor but noticed a form quivering before him. As he took in Kaoru's distraught form pain fills his eyes. Recollection hits him like a wave, leaving him gasping as Sano evicts him from the room.

Sano leaves Kenshin with Yahiko to assist Megumi and assess the damage. Kenshin sat in a daze not speaking a word, but inwardly was a different matter. He recounted his outburst as he studied his hands.

'What have I done? I could never hurt Kaoru... but today…'

His lamenting was interrupted by a harsh tone that snapped him out of his reverie.

'_It was because she deserved it!_' the voice claimed.

Kenshin looked up at Yahiko but realised it was not he who had spoken. The voice was very familiar…

'_You have allowed me to become weak Rurouni…' _gold eyes filled his vision as he gasped.

'_All for the sake of peace… where has that ever gotten you?'_

Kenshin shook his head slowly, his inner voice failing him.

'_It was your weakness that allowed this wench to bring this disgrace upon you.'_

Finally Kenshin found his voice.

'No, there must be an explanation… Kaoru-dono would never…'

'_Foolish Rurouni, the evidence is there! Me wo samashite!'_

Yahiko had turned to Kenshin when he noticed movement. Now as he watched on he witnessed Kenshin's eyes blurring between his familiar purple to a haunting gold tint. Neither side seemed able to maintain a hold.

The dark side continued to berate Kenshin, taunting him with cruel words and creating haunting scenarios that played over and over in his mind.

Finally the Rurouni broke, 'what do you want of me?!'

'_I want your help,'_ the cruel voice responded.

'With what?'

'_Revenge.'_

'Revenge? Against Kaoru-dono? Never!' he cried in horror.

'_Not Kaoru you simpleton, but the man responsible,'_ the voice replied smoothly.

'Enishi? You wish to punish him?' the Rurouni queried.

'_That is correct. Will you assist me in restoring Kaoru's honour?'_ the voice pushed quietly.

Kaoru's pain-wracked image filled his mind and the rage once again rose within him.

'I will assist you to punish Enishi,' the Rurouni stated firmly.

Lilac and gold met in agreeance; it was time for Enishi to pay for his sins.

Kenshin raised himself up and moved towards the door.

"Kenshin? Are you alright?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"I am fine Yahiko, that I am."

The dark presence grimaced at the self-loathing manner of speech.

"I have some things to take care of… plus someone to find," Kenshin muttered.

As he pushed part Yahiko his bangs lift, giving Yahiko a clear view of his eyes… one purple, one gold. Yahiko was so transfixed that Kenshin had moved on before he even realised.

* * *

After the Rurouni side of him had given him partial control willingly Battousai realised he was becoming able to take complete control on more occasions. He was enjoying such an occurrence at a rest spot in the woods. He began devising his personal revenge, keeping the pathetic Rurouni in the dark of his true intentions.

'Don't hurt Kaoru,' the Rurouni had pleaded.

Battousai snorted at the thought.

"_They will both pay for their sins. That woman thinking she can toy with me, silly dog,"_ he chuckled. _"Tomoe would never have done such a thing. She was beautiful and pure, not tainted like this wench. Tomoe…"_

He snapped himself out of his reverie and to his own disgust allowed the Rurouni control as he set off towards the docks.

* * *

Kenshin easily bartered for his passage on board the small ship and was transported to that place once again; the familiar beach where Kaoru had saved his life. Upon sighting the beach a familiar smell breached his senses as he realised who else was also on board.

Battousai inwardly revelled in this as he thought of how easily it would be to complete his revenge.

When the boat docked Kenshin was quick to spot Kaoru stealing away through some bushes. He moved in pursuit, remaining a fair distance behind and remaining hidden as he witnessed the warm reception Enishi bestowed upon Kaoru. A dark niggling began tugging at his consciousness.

'_You see? The wench runs to him,_' it drawled.

'No, it is not as it seems,' the Rurouni protested weakly.

When Kaoru pushes Enishi away the Rurouni inputs, 'See? She pushes him away!'

'_And then follows him willingly inside his personal abode?'_

The Rurouni's arguments continued to get weaker until finally the Battousai sensed his chance.

'_Enough is enough, it is time for me to be strong once more,_' and with that he relinquished control from the Rurouni state.

"_ENISHI! Show yourself! And bring that traitorous wench with you!"_

He looked up as the pair appeared at the front entrance and smirked, _"a fine day to die, wouldn't you agree?"_

As Enishi stepped towards Kenshin Kaoru called out but was cruelly rebutted. Kenshin let out a roar as he quickly descended on his opponent. Enishi had no chance. The Battousai's blood lust was too great. As he went to deliver the killing blow he closed his eyes to relish the feeling, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. However upon dealing the final blow he felt something amiss. He opened his eyes to discover the reason. Kaoru's from crumpled to the ground as her eyes bore into his own.

His victorious look slowly faded from his face as he took in the scene and was reminded of another. Another dark haired woman appeared in his mind, falling under his own blade.

"_Tomoe!"_ he gasped.

This was the opportunity the Rurouni needed to once again seize control. As he scanned the scene before him, his gaze moving from Kaoru's limp form to his bloodied sword a silent scream clawed at his throat. He makes an attempt to move towards Kaoru but is warded off by an enraged Enishi. Kenshin remains where he is, bloody sword in hand as things are played out around him.

Dazed, he finally makes his way to the house where Kaoru has been taken but stops at the doorway. He casts one last painful look towards the interior of the house. With pain riddled eyes he slowly turns away and disappears from sight.

Where Kenshin went no one ever really knew. Sometimes they hear stories claiming that Himura Battousai has returned. However one fact remained, he would be forced to live out his tragic days as he had already promised another that he would do so.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright guys, let me know what you think :)


End file.
